<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearts Aglow by TheWritingFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596740">Hearts Aglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox'>TheWritingFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sparky Chronicles [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steam Powered Giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Romance, Shenanigans, Sweet, fun at the county fair, robot kiths, sweethearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Walter robots have some fun at a county fair and can't wait for the fireworks at the end of the night. The fireworks are sure to not be the only things glowing tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Spine/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sparky Chronicles [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearts Aglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some Spikey fluff for the soul. I hope you all enjoy 😊💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night air was filled with the scent of cotton candy and popcorn as the Walter Bots enjoyed the fair that had set up shop in an empty lot by the beach. There were all kinds of fun booths and attractions to choose from and a firework show was scheduled for 11pm! The best part was that the fair was only about a twenty minute drive from Walter Manor. </p><p> The bots were ecstatic when they had gotten the okay to go and now were under the supervision of Walter Workers Chelsea and Camille as the group strolled through the fair. Sage, the Manor's newest werewolf resident would've loved to go as well, but due to the full moon rising tonight, she stayed behind.</p><p> The Spine held Sparky's hand as they went along, he couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw the excited gleam in her optics as she looked around at all the sparkling lights of the rides.</p><p>Rabbit and Zer0 lead the way into the house of mirrors, both bots giggling and chuckling at their goofy reflections. One mirror in particular sent Sparky into a fit of giggles. Spine's reflection was short with stubby legs as he stood next to her while Sparky's was tall with string bean legs.</p><p> "Omigosh Spine, you're adorable!" Sparky says then giggles harder when Spine gives a disapproving look to his reflection before breaking into a smile and chuckling.</p><p> "Let's try another one" he suggests, his reflection waddles out of sight as he walks to the next mirror. "Ah, yes much better" he smirks. </p><p>This one made him look even taller than normal but unfortunately made his head look like a bobble head  figure. His fedora looked enormous as he adjusted it.</p><p> "Oh no! I'm even shorter now!" Sparky laughs when she stands next to him and checks her reflection in the next mirror over from his. Her reflection was squished like a pancake.</p><p> When they exit the house of mirrors Rabbit immediately makes a beeline for the cotton candy stand while Zer0 trundles off to look at a game booth with large plushie stuffed animals hanging off the rack as prizes.</p><p>It was a dart game, if one can hit the bullseye six times in a row, they could win one of the larger stuffed animals. A selection of smaller stuffed animals were the prize for only getting three in a row. Zer0 had just won a small brown bear wearing a top hat when The Spine and Sparky stopped next to him at the booth.</p><p> "Oh, can we try it Spine?" Sparky asked excitedly, she had her eye on a particular plushie. It reminded her of a certain handsome bot.</p><p> "Sure darlin'", he smiles then pays the man running the booth for the darts. Spine takes careful aim and with robotic precision, throws the darts.</p><p> Rabbit watches and munches on her cotton candy in the background with Zer0, both bots giving little cheers of encouragement each time he hits the mark. Soon, all six darts hit the board perfectly in the bullseye, Spine smirks a bit as he straightens up. </p><p> "Which one do you want?", he asks Sparky and indicates to the plushies on the rack.</p><p> "The zebra one please", she replies with a soft giggle as Spine gets the plushie from the man then hands it to her. "Thank you Spine." She beams up at him as he takes her hand again, giving her that charming smile in return. </p><p>The plushie was very soft and shaped a bit like a teddy bear with a round belly and stubby little striped legs. It's small, glittery green eyes reflected the lights of the nearby ferris wheel. </p><p> "W-w-we got time before the fireworks start, how about we r-ri-ride the ferris wheel? I bet the show w-w-would look great from up there!" Rabbit suggests and points at the giant attraction.</p><p> "Yeah! That would be so cool!" Zer0 agrees happily, optics glowing softly in excitement.</p><p> Sparky was a little hesitant, but agreed. The ride only went around, there were no sudden drops, she reasoned to herself as the bots stood in the short line then boarded their respective cars on the ride, Zer0 and Rabbit in one, Chelsea and Camille in another, then finally Spine and herself in their own.</p><p> "Spine it's very high, what if something happens?" Sparky asks worriedly as she peers out the window of their car, watching the ground get further away as they rise higher and higher into air. She reaches for his hand and grips it then hides her face in his shoulder when the ground became too far away to her liking.</p><p> "It's fine darlin', nothing bad will happen." Spine reassures her gently and rubs her shoulder with a smile as the ride slows to a stop with their car right at the top. "Sparky, look outside", he coaxed. "The view is great."</p><p> Sparky looked up at him and met his green optics glowing softly down at her before peeking out the window. He was right! The lights from the Ferris wheel reflected off the ocean and the full moon was shining in the clear night sky.</p><p> "Oh wow...that is so pretty!" She says in awe, blue optics glowing happily as she relaxed a bit and didn't grip Spine's hand quite as tightly. He smiles at her reaction and lightly rubs his thumb over her knuckles as he held her hand.</p><p> A few moments later the fireworks were set off down the beach a ways, the sparkling colors filled the sky and shimmered on the water. Rabbit was right, the firework show from up here was fantastic! Spine watched the fireworks but also kept an eye on Sparky,  the look of delight on her face warmed his core. </p><p>As the last few fireworks danced across the sky, Spine leaned down slightly, meaning to kiss her cheek until she happened to look over at him with a smile. He vented steam as he chuckles and started to lean back in his seat, losing the element of surprise and his nerve a little.</p><p> "If you wanted a kiss, you could've just said so." Sparky teases with a soft giggle then leans up to lightly kiss him, mostly getting his chin when their car jolted forward slightly as the ride started back up. "Wait, that one didn't count" she laughs a bit and tries again.</p><p> "This one will." Spine smiles and with a puff of steam leans down to meet Sparky halfway, giving her a tender kiss as she giggles a bit when his steam tickles her face. Before he could pull completely away, she gives his nose a tiny kiss, then looks away with a shy smile, her optics glowing softly as she feels herself warm up in a robotic blush.</p><p> He smiles at her, affection warming his core and emerald optics sparkling with love as a content, gentle purr rumbles in his chest. The electrical current in Sparky's system was thrumming happily as she sat beside him, his warm silver hand held her smaller copper one as she rested her head against his shoulder. The ride ends quicker than they thought and soon they come to a stop and an attendant opens their door. </p><p> The two robots exit hand in hand and meet up with the others. Rabbit was gushing over how pretty the firework display had been while Zer0 agreed enthusiastically. Walter Worker Chelsea had managed to get some pretty good pictures of the fireworks with her phone.</p><p> As the group walks back to the parked van, Rabbit couldn't help but notice how happy her brother and Sparky were together. The older Walter automaton smiled to herself. The cuteness of the couple didn't go unnoticed by the others, they just shared a smile amongst themselves. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>